


Protector

by t4l3r



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Carl Buford - Freeform, M/M, Pedophilia, but it does bring up canon themed topics, the following things are mentioned, this doesn't go into any details
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t4l3r/pseuds/t4l3r
Summary: Where does the protector go when he himself needs protecting? (Double check the tags. Nothing graphic but still.)





	Protector

**Author's Note:**

> First uploaded on FF and posted here with some minor changes  
> July 11 '14

The trip home was a somber one. The case had involved a 37 year old pedophile with about 25 children abducted, raped, and killed over the past ten years. They had only barely managed to catch him in the end due to the team's presence which caused the Unsub's stress and escalation. They didn't make it in time to save Emily or Heather from their ultimate passing. They did manage to save Ellen though. Unfortunately, the seven year old will have to undergo therapy and suffer nightmares for the rest of her life.

This case had hit them all hard, especially for Hotch and JJ - as they were both parents. It didn't matter that they had sons, not daughters. The person most affected though was Derek, due to Carl Buford. The emotions had run so deeply for him that almost as soon as the Unsub was spotted, Derek had gone on the attack. The bastard suffered some head trauma, a broken nose and jaw, the use of his left eye, some teeth, and full use of his voice box, but would survive. Depending on the point of view, it was either a good or bad thing. It was bad because after all he did, he still had a life. It was good because his life behind bars would become a living hell.

When Derek and Spencer finally arrived home at almost midnight (Spencer had driven as Derek sat quietly in the passenger seat at what was the start of his mental recovery), the first thing Derek did was take Clooney for a long walk. Not a single noise, he simply just greeted the dog - who instantly took in the gloomy tension - got him ready for a walk and left.

The next few hours, Spencer had unpacked, did the laundry and cleaned out the fridge of wasted food, all in a state of worry. At about 3 in the morning, he breathed in a sigh of relief as both Derek and a panting Clooney walked in. Clooney quickly made a bee line for some water, then his bed.

"Derek…" Spencer wasn't sure what to say. Asking if his partner was all right seemed inappropriate, of course he wasn't. He also didn't want to say things were going to be okay, they both knew that there was always a sick monster out there ruined so many lives for them to catch. "I'm here for you," was the quiet finish to the statement. What else could he say?

Apparently, it was the right thing to say. The older agent looked up with blood shot eyes and practically fell into his lover's arms. There were no more tears he could shed, but the last of the tension had started to release with each shaky breath. They spent the next half hour like this. Derek's face had been buried into the fair skinned man's unscarred crook of his neck and shoulder and arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Spencer had stood there, being his support as he held the darker man and spoke nothing but the occasional comforting statements.

When ready, Derek took Spencer's hand and led him to the bedroom. There, he stripped into his briefs and did the same with the younger man's clothes. They both needed sleep. Lying down, Derek curled up against the lean man's body and rested his head so he could hear the healthy beating of Spencer's heart. It wasn't a position they normally fell asleep too but tonight, it was desperately needed for both of them.

"Don't ever leave me?" The voice was hoarse with grief and pain.

"Never," It was a promise that realistically he knew that couldn't really be kept, but damn it, it was one that he had full intention of keeping. In that moment, it had become his mission in life, to become protector of the protector. To Spencer Reid, nothing was more important now, than this gorgeous soul he held in his arms and to keep as many demons away as possible.


End file.
